My Console
by Dark Silicon
Summary: This story will be in this category for as long as it takes to get a new one! It is a crossover of many games, bands, and other creations so be prepared for just about anything to happen! The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step...
1. Default Chapter

My Console 

Chapter #1- Daruma's wish

Disclaimer: Evie Glacier, Sony Computer Entertainment of America ( SCEA ) Richard Adams.

Author's Note: Well, it's nice to be writing something a little different. This crossover is truly the craziest one I've happened to come across. It mixes bands, cartoons, video game characters, and of course real people. I'm working on a website you will be able to see the characters in the My Console way and so on! Evie Glacier and I have been working on this forever and we are very happy to be sharing this with you! Enjoy! - Invader ATC and Evie Glacier ^-^

Never, never will I be able to explain to you the true story of this epic adventure. Well, I can always try my hardest, but the feelings, the pain, and the emotion are so much more real than what I can describe to you in a story. You may question and argue over the fact if cartoons are real, yet I believe and am certain that they exist. Do not speak a word till you have read of my adventures, then maybe you might be singing a different tune.

- Silicon Takoyaki 

"All the world will be your enemy, prince with a thousand enemies, and whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you, digger, listener, runner, prince with a swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed." - Dandelion, Watership Down.

A cool wind was blowing throughout Komiketto, chilling it's outdoor inhabitants down to the bone. Many of the worlds population went indoors when the crisp, cool winds where blowing, out of fear of the dangers that lurked around them. Except, of course, Komiketto's Prince. He was outside experimenting with a baby dragon. The dragons purple hide was shimmering in the light of the green sun. The Prince's long blue hair blew around rapidly in the cold wind. He was smiling none the less tossing the dragon into the air to see if he could fly. The dragon would be tossed into the air and soon fall to the ground as a lack of wing span was apparent.

The blue haired Prince picked up the dragon once more, but this time he did not fling him into the air, but petted his head, "Well Spyro, you must be tired after all that excitement. Huh?" 

The dragon roared in reply and licked the Prince's cheek with a rather scratchy tongue. The Prince started to head off to his home, which was dubbed Ice Castle. He climbed up the hill which his castle was perched upon for viewing purposes, but he was interrupted by a violent slam to his shoulder. The Prince turned quickly around to be staring upon another young boy with crimson hair. The boy looked tired and very distraught, for his clothes where torn and his brow was covered with sweat.

"Yuki...something's...something's happening." He panted to the Prince.

"What is it Spike? Is there danger?" Prince Yuki seemed very upset, for he knew that danger in his world was quite hard to vanquish.

"We just got a call...Natalie, Casey, the Professor, and I...at the lab. It was from Nintendo...Jessie and James..." Spike was panting, trying to catch his breath, "The Dark Lord has been spotted."

"It can't be...I thought that Zidane killed him." Prince Yuki retorted with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"No, Zidane said he _believed _that he killed him, he wasn't all to sure. He could be here though Yuki, we have to do something." Spike was also in a frantic state as Yuki paced back and forth, his long robe dragging behind him.

"Contact Zidane and Garnet, I'll search the area." Yuki replied shakily. "Ok Spike."

"Hai. Please be careful Yuki-San, I would prefer if my best friend didn't get attacked while flying." Spike told his friend a little timidly.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Yuki patted Spike on the shoulder and jumped onto Spyro's back, "Expand." Yuki whispered to the small purple dragon. 

The dragon's wings glowed a silvery color and grew 3 times there original size. Yuki saluted Spike and took off into the air, his blue hair blowing rapidly behind him. Spike saluted him back and then ran off in the direction of another large mountain to the right of him.

A little girl was sitting on a hill, it was about three o'clock in the morning and the stars where bright in the sky. She was up holding what looked like a little walkie talkie, which was a teal color. She was playing with the dial on the right side of the instrument, and you could just see the little antennas on her radio headphone helmet turn blue from electricity running through them. She wasn't smiling, but had a look on her face of pure seriousness. She was trying to get a radio transmission from the Playstation Nation, since the king of the cartoons resided there.

A strange comet had appeared recently, and it had exploded in her backyard. She was afraid to go back there considering that she was just a little girl and she had no idea what that comet could have been. She captured many transmissions on her search, but she just couldn't reach Prince Yuki. She stopped on the last station on her helmet and listened for a sign of Yuki's voice. She didn't get Yuki, but she did here that king of mischief, Zidane.

"Spike! Repeat your last transmission! Spike! Where did you go?" Zidane was yelling frantically.

She swallowed a large ball of saliva and put the walkie talkie to her mouth, "Zidane-Chan! Konnichi wa!"

"He?" Zidane asked back in Japanese.

"Zidane-Chan! It me Noodle!" The girl yelled back into the walkie talkie.

"Noodle, what? I'm really busy right now!" Zidane yelled back, his transmission was getting fuzzy.

"Why? What happening?" Noodle's English was horrible, but it wasn't her fault. Or was it?

"ZIDANE! WE NEED YOU HERE!" Spike's voice echoed throughout Noodle's helmet.

"Spike-Chan! What wrong?" Noodle asked yelling louder.

"Noodle, is it an emergency?" Zidane asked the little Japanese girl.

"Um...no." Noodle replied about to shut her helmet off.

"NO! Noodle don't shut it off! I need to warn you!" Spike yelled to her just as Noodle was about to shut her helmet off, "Beware! The Dark Lord is free!"

"What?" Noodle yelled back frantically.

Yet, before she got a reply the transmission ended in a fuzzy explosion. Noodle quickly shut her helmet off and turned towards the large house behind her. She heard a small noise and jumped, running up to the house. She kept running, not wanting to stop, what had Spike said? Something about a Dark Lord? She knew of no Dark Lord, but maybe her brothers would. Running frantically up the hill in the darkness she tripped. Falling to the ground, she rubbed her back and looked to see what she had tripped on. 

It looked like a root, large and in a way circular. She felt very embarrassed, so she kicked the root in a way of payback. She turned around to get into the studio, but she fell again. She picked herself up to see if it was another root, only to see it was the same root...and it was attached to an even bigger root. She looked up at the sky, her knees shaking and her heart pounding so hard she thought that it was going to explode in her chest. Her eyes where focused in it's eyes, hers getting wider and the creature's getting thinner. She didn't scream, she was too afraid to scream. All she could do was stand there, and stare.

The thing in front of her, was what she recognized as a dragon, a very large black dragon. It had two horns placed atop it's head and it's two wings where very intimidating. It flapped it's wings and narrowed it's eyes, the dragon bent it's long neck to look at Noodle closer. Their noses where touching and Noodle wanted to run away, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The dragon roared a small roar and reared it's head back up. 

"So, do you know where I might be able to find Prince Yuki of the Playstation Nation little girl?" The dragon was speaking and it was a female to Noodle's surprise.

"Um, um..." She didn't know what to do.

"Take your time child, no pressure." The dragon cooed as it's tail stuck straight up in the air, "Who's there!?" The dragon yelled to the darkness.

Noodle turned around quickly to see her oldest brother, or more like a Father, standing in the shadows behind her. He was holding a musket and was coming closer to Noodle and the dragon. Noodle wanted to tell Murdoc to turn around and go back, this dragon didn't look like a friendly one when someone pushed her to far. Murdoc came up beside Noodle and held the musket up at the dragon. He then stepped in front of Noodle about to pull the trigger on the large gun.

"Get out of here or I'll shoot you." Murdoc threatened bravely, but Noodle could see that his knees where shaking.

"Shoot me? You really think that I, Europop, am afraid of a little bullet?" The great dragon laughed, "No my dear man, it is I who will shoot you." The dragon roared sending flames into the air.

Murdoc dropped the gun quickly and turned around picking Noodle up. He didn't say anything he just tore off down the hill, the dragon following close behind him.

Yuki was still scanning the area on Spyro's back, trying to find any sight of the Dark Lord. He had no success, but he did find a couple of dragons. Dragons mind you, where very common in the Playstation Nation, but they where usually not black. He overlooked this though, and continued trying to find the Dark Lord himself, Luperium Mooneye. He had attacked Komiketto before, Komiketto was the planet in which all of the cartoon nations where found. There was the Playstation Nation, the Nintendo Nation, the Sega Nation, the Anime Nation, the Nickelodeon Nation, the Final Fantasy Isle, the Cartoon Nation for lower cartoon TV programs, the Comic Caribbean, and of course, the Music Migration. Well, that was a long story, Yuki hated the Music Migration and that was that.

Luperium Mooneye had come from the Anime Nation, he was an unknown anime character because his artist had dropped him. Once Luperium's artist had dropped him, he wanted revenge. So he started a war on the whole world of Komiketto. This hadn't happened in Yuki's time, but in his father's time of ruling. Legend had it that Zidane Tribal had stopped his reign of terror before he destroyed the planet. Now Zidane was a well sought out hero when trouble began to arise. Spike and James where also important figures when trouble occurred, Yuki wasn't known for fighting in wars. The only thing that he was known for was trying to destroy the Music Migration. 

Luperium had fought with an army of Black dragons, their leader the famous Europop..., "Spyro! Stop boy! Land on that hill! NOW!" Yuki screamed at the dragon, the obvious dawning on him.

The purple dragon grunted in agreement, jumping into a hover and falling to the ground. He landed smoothly on the grassy hill top and Yuki jumped off, running up the hill. He kept running till he saw a strangely shaped building in front of him.

"Thanks for waiting!" Spyro yelled at Yuki as he ran into the strange building.

"Sorry Spyro! No time! I have to talk to the professor!" Yuki yelled back as he typed in a code to get into the interior of the building.

The large metal doors to the lab flung open the second Yuki was done with the code. Yuki ran in to see Spike, Natalie, the Professor and Zidane all sitting around a large computer screen watching a video of the black dragons. 

"Jake! You made it!" Spike yelled running up and hugging his blue friend. 

"Spike, don't hug me. Also call me Yuki when I'm in the presence of Zidane!" Jake, or Yuki, whispered harshly into Spike's left ear.

"Sorry Jake...I mean Yuki!" Spike stuttered.

Jake Let's call him Jake in text now ok? ran up to the computer screen and hit Zidane on the back. Zidane smiled a shaky smile as the black dragon on the screen started to tear down buildings. Jake winced, this must have been a tape of the old war with Luperium. It stopped suddenly, the tape turning into a blurred lined screen. 

"That the first World War?" Jake asked Zidane whom had his eyes shut tight.

"No. This is what's happening in the Nintendo Nation right now." Zidane informed Jake whom looked up shocked.

"It can't be! Right now? What happened to Jessie and James?" Jake asked frantically, trying to get information.

"Well, no one knows. We believe that they have been thrown off of the planet Komiketto." Zidane said quietly as Jake almost burst into a fit of rage,

"THROWN OFF OF KOMIKETTO!?!?" Jake screamed, "How is this possible?" 

"Well Yuki, the dragons are a rather powerful species, they must of hurled Jessie and James out into space. We can survive in space though, our lungs are expanded for that type of travel. They will probably just land on an alien planet. Most likely the planet of Earth." The Professor informed Jake and the rest of the crew.

"Who told you this?" Jake asked, the Professor was usually more advanced in other fields, so Jake was just questioning the theory's creator.

"Dr. Cid of The Spirits Within on Final Fantasy Isle. I would trust him with any type of scientific data dear Yuki." The Professor answered calmly as the computer screen reappeared with a bunch of Black dragons destroying all in their path.

Jake wanted to know if any other places had been hit, "Have any other Nations confirmed a Black Dragon attack?"

"No, there has only been one in the Nintendo Nation I believe." The Professor replied as he scanned some research papers. 

The red haired girl next to Jake, Natalie, was also looking threw some papers frantically as she watched the attacks. It was then that the lab door started to shake violently, it made them all jump as Zidane got up to see whom was at the door.

"LEMME IN! QUICKLY!" A raspy boyish voice yelled at the people inside the lab.

"Who's there?" Zidane asked the boy on the other side of the lab entrance.

"IT'S ME! PRINCE 2-D! LEMME IN!" He screamed banging the door with his fist.

"OH NO! Don't let him in! He's nothing but pure trouble and he's a nuisance!" Jake yelled at Zidane whom was about to open the door to let 2-D in.

"Yuki! Please don't be so prejudice! Just because he's part of the Music Migration doesn't mean that he's pure evil!" Zidane yelled at his over prejudiced friend.

"But...but...he's the leader of the Music Migration! He's my arch rival!" Jake argued.

"I don't care! You have to get along with him in times like this alright!" Zidane yelled back angrily as 

2-D came flying into the room. 

His clothes were torn and blood was all over his body in various places, "Noodle, and Murdoc..." 2-D started but soon fell to his knees.

"What is it?" Zidane asked as he helped 2-D up.

"Europop has returned, she'd destroyed the Music Migration." 2-D whispered faintly as Zidane supported 2-D on his shoulder carrying him to a nearby chair.

"You sure it was Europop?" Zidane asked 2-D whom was rubbing his forehead and mumbling to himself.

"Yeah, you sure it wasn't a rabbit?" Jake asked with a smirk. 

Zidane just glared furiously at Jake whom just turned around and started to kick the tiled floor. Spike walked up to Jake and hit his shoulder, he didn't look to thrilled with the way Jake treated 2-D either.

"What is up with 2-D and you? You two act like friends who got into one heck of an argument." Spike asked Jake as he watched Zidane and 2-D talking.

"Humph. 2-D and _I_, the great Prince Yuki, friends? I'm sorry dear Spike but 2-D will never be so lucky." Jake spat as he walked over to Natalie.

Spike just stood there staring at Jake, sometimes he was as nice as Garnet, and then other times...well Spike always thought of Jake as a slippery old snake. Jake and him where best friends, when Jake wasn't busy playing the role of a young prince in a pretty messed up world. He had dubbed himself 'Yuki' for some reason that was unknown to Spike, Jake's birth name was Jake. Then again Spike used to like to be called 'Nekko', why? He didn't truly know. It just sounded cool he supposed.

Jake's father, Mike, had died at the age of 43 when trying to fight Luperium in the first world war. Jake's mother was unknown to Spike, he had never met her and Jake never spoke of her. Spike supposed that she had died after giving birth to Jake's younger brother Jared. So Jake lived all alone in Ice Castle with Jared, he didn't have an older brother or sister to take care of him, and he had no girlfriend to keep him company. Just Jake and little Spanish Jared...oh and there was Spyro, the family pet. We can't forget him.

Spike was an only child and he was much to optimistic to care anyway. He had his imaginary friends and of course his real ones. He was pretty happy, he even had a girlfriend, Lucky. She was nice but she was sometimes embarrassed by Spike and his non-to-smart attitude. Jake was a nice guy and all the girls loved him in Komiketto. Spike didn't know why Jake didn't date one of them...Jake just said that they weren't his 'type', Whatever that meant Spike didn't know...Jake was just too picky.

Anyway, Spike looked around the room to make sure that everything was in order. Jake was still talking to Natalie, and distraught 2-D and calm Zidane where still talking as well. The Professor was busy typing to someone on his computer and the tape of the Nintendo Nation was still rolling. Spike strolled over to the tape and sat down in the chair in front of it. He watched for a little bit, the Black Dragons sure where scary...they didn't look to friendly and kept shouting this one word 'Pounrent'. Spike has never heard this word before, it could have been a name though. _It's a person that they are hunting down!_ Spike's imagination was getting the better of him. _They want to capture him and rip him apart in their cold black hands! _

Spike was laughing at himself as he made up this whole violent scenario about 'Pounrent'. Then there was a horrific crash. Everyone in the lab jumped and was quite, 2-D was whimpering and the Professor looked worried. Jake, being the hero that he is, walked up to the lab door to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" Jake asked the cold metal door as Zidane grabbed his dagger out of his sheath. 

Jake shrugged his shoulders when he found that no one was there, then he turned around to go back to talking to Natalie when the door burst open. They all screamed, except for Zidane whom was running up to the Black Dragon, dagger in his right hand. Zidane jumped and was about to stab the creature right on the snout when the Black Dragon grabbed Zidane by the tail and threw him into the wall. Zidane landed with a *thump* against the wall and then he fell to the floor. 2-D just backed away well Spike ran up to Zidane to make sure that he was alright. 

Jake turned around and pulled a sword out of a sheath that was attached to his waist, "Right here. Right now."

The dragon reared his head up to the ceiling and laughed a deep solemn laugh, "Traditional fight starter hum?"

Jake looked tense as he stood his ground the sword shimmering in the light of the lab, "You want to fight then Punkat?" 

Jake's eyes got very large and he growled loudly, "Get out or you're going to get it..."

"You wish..." The Black Dragon roared as he came closer to Jake.

Jake watched as the dragon continued to advance on him, moving back so far that his back scraped the metal wall. The dragon licked his lips and struck at Jake with his jaws, Jake ducked just in time as a part of his blue ponytail was ripped off. Spike covered his face, Jake was not going to take the loss of his hair to well...The dragon spit out the particles of the dead blue protein, and struck again this time getting Jake on his left foot. Jake rolled on the ground for a little bit, but he bounced back up quickly and struck the dragon with a violent blow at his horn.

The dragon reared his head up and roared loudly with pain. Jake took this time to run to the back of the dragon and cut open the dragon's tail, this made the dragon scream even louder. The rest of the people inside of the lab covered their ears, except for 2-D and Jake. 2-D just pointed at the back of the dragons neck and motioned the movement of a sword. Jake nodded his head in agreement and raised the sword high into the air above his head. Then Jake climbed onto the dragons back with catlike grace, as 2-D watched on shaking. Jake was between the dragons wings, about to swing the sword down into the dragons neck, when it stopped roaring. 

Jake stopped moving and stood there, his heart had stopped and he felt very pale. The dragon's neck muscles got very tense as the dragon turned around to find himself staring at Jake whom had his sword hanging in the air. The dragon bared his teeth and hissed like he was going to do something not pleasant. Jake gulped and brought the sword back into it's sheath. The dragon didn't talk, it just started to jump around like crazy sending Jake everywhere along the dragons back, until Jake fell upon the dragons tail.

Jake heard the dragon cackle evilly as the dragon tossed Jake into the air using the strength of it's tail. Jake was then caught in mid-air, but it wasn't by anybody he wanted to be caught by. Jake had landed inside of the dragons mouth. 

"NO!" 2-D screamed as he ran up to the dragon and attempted to attack it. 

The others looked on in disbelief as 2-D tried to get Jake out of the dragons mouth, it wasn't working mind you. The dragon reared back his head and sent a large ball of saliva hurdling towards 2-D. It hit him and he fell to the ground covered in the clear substance. The dragon just laughed as it flew out of the lab, Jake still inside his mouth. Spike and Zidane ran up to 2-D and helped him up.

"You ok?" Spike asked.

2-D didn't answer but tore out of the lab after the dragon.

"LET ME OUT YOU BAKA!" Jake screamed inside of the dragons mouth as he kicked and screamed.

"Sha up." The dragon mumbled as he approached an elevated cliff.

The dragon then spit Jake out onto the ground and waited for him to get up. Jake stood up, but only to pull his sword back out. The dragon just rolled his eyes and blew a little ball of fire straight at the sword, the iron sword then melted in Jake's hand. Jake dropped the dripping 'sword' on the ground and stared at the dragon angrily.

"What do you want?" Jake asked forcefully as the dragon blew some more little fire balls at bugs that where buzzing around.

"Oh of course..." The dragon hissed as he picked Jake up again with his teeth by the back of his shirt collar.

Jake just rolled his eyes now as the dragon got drool all over his new robe. Then Jake stopped rolling his eyes as the dragon threw Jake into the air and tossed him up. The dragon caught Jake in his mouth and rolled him around. Then the dragon puffed out his cheeks and pursed his lips, then he spit Jake up into the sky. Jake went flying into the air and went so fast that he was probably out of Komiketto's atmosphere already.

"That's right, I wanted to kill you Mr. Pounrent." The dragon hissed as he turned around to get the rest of the Playstation Nation.

************

And so the story begins. It was a Saturday, the sun was shining and there wasn't but a cloud in the sky. It seemed very peaceful and all was in order. We my friends are on the island of Japan known as Honshu, the biggest island of them all. The city? Osaka. In a little bit of a suburb mind you, there weren't many skyscrapers, but it was very populated. The house? A rather large light blue house, with dark blue doors and lots and lots of windows. It was on a cliff overlooking the Inland Sea, and the waves kept splashing up against the side of the cliff. 

Now we are going to travel inside of the mansion, it was very large, and very clean. The man of the house was named Maikeru Takoyaki, he owned a rather large record company in Japan, named 'Kakusu na' meaning, for those of us whom don't speak Japanese, 'Don't hide'. This man had two children and a wife, his youngest child was a little boy named Kawasaki, and his older one was a teenage girl named Silicon. Both of his children where smart and good-looking, but not exactly perfect.

"Whoo ho! When I'm feeling up and down!" The black haired girl sang as she jumped on her bed in her underwear, "All of the time and I never show how I need you! How I _need _you!" She did a cartwheel off her bed and landed next to a pile of dirty laundry.

The rock music stopped blaring on her stereo and she looked up to see what had shut it off. She raised her head only to be looking at her Mother whom didn't look to happy with her.

"Silicon-Chan! I told you over and over to clean this room! Now stop listening to this pointless music and do what I say!" Silicon's Mother yelled impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Hai." Silicon mumbled bowing to her Mother.

Her Mother was just about to leave when she made one last comment, "Put on some pants child."

At around 6 o'clock Silicon had finished cleaning her room, and she did put on some pants. Silicon was around 13 years old and was very tall. She had rather large feet and her legs took up most of her height. Her eyes where a bright blue, almost like the sky so to speak. Her hair was long, about down to the where the angle starts in a girls back, and was jet black with a couple of blue streaks. The blue was not dye, it was just there. Her face wasn't very angled and she had no acne or scratches, making her pretty good looking. Her chest was a little bigger than most girls, but her shoulders where still small and not to angled. 

Now to her personality and talents, Silicon was very nice. Her looks made her look like she would be pretty snobby, but she hung out' with a different crowd. She could be a little mean when people got on her nerves, but most of the time she was caring and loving, especially with young children. She wasn't very emotional so she didn't cry a lot. She loved to draw, but was really into video games. Not just any video game though, she loved the game 'Ape Escape'. She liked other games too, but Ape Escape was her favorite. She really felt like a part of that game, she didn't know why, it was just like that. Her reason of course was because of a boy in the game, Jake. Sure he wasn't the good guy, and he really didn't look to cute in the game, but he was the reason that she was _her_.

Who was the first cartoon that she ever drew? Jake. Who was the person that inspired her to listen to music? Jake. He was just one of those guys, not like Leonardo DiCaprio or Josh Harnett, he was different. It was like an invisible bond was between them, it was still pretty stupid though, I mean he was a cartoon, and she was, well, a real person. Even if she thought that cartoons where real, her friends didn't really understand. Her brother, Kawasaki, understood though. Most people hated their siblings, but the bond that Silicon and Kawasaki had was priceless. 

Silicon was playing her Playstation at the moment, 'Final Fantasy IX' to be exact. She was battling Kuja, the antagonist in the story, and was having a pretty tough time.

"FREYA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Silicon yelled at the TV as Freya fell to the ground, "COME ON VIVI! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" She yelled again as the little black mage did a fira on the white haired demon. 

"Geez Silicon, it's just a game." Kawasaki told his sister as he sat down next to her.

"Don't you have some dirt bike to ride?" Silicon growled at her brother.

"You think I want to miss this fight? No way!" Kawasaki laughed as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Real funny...ZIDANE! NO!" Silicon burst as she watched Zidane die in a ball of flames.

"Oh brother."

The battle ended fairly quickly, with Silicon coming out on top. She never lost a game or a battle, gaming was in her blood. She shut off the Playstation after beating Kuja, that battle was enough excitement for one day. I mean it took her three hours to beat Kuja! That definitely wasn't a gaming record. So retreating from her own little world she laid down on her bed. Her brother then popped a dirt biking game into the system and started to play that.

Silicon just rolled over onto her right side and closed her eyes, dreaming. Her dream though was interrupted soon after.

"Hey Silicon! Here, I bought this for you in the city today." Kawasaki mumbled as he threw a brown paper bag at Silicon.

Silicon caught it and smiled, "Thanks Kawasaki! That was really nice of you!"

She ripped open the bag and looked inside, expecting some type of Anime thing, only to find a big rock. She pulled the rock out of the, trying to smile. Kawasaki watched on happily as Silicon got a better look at the large round rock. It was painted a bright shade of red, with orange stripes on the front and down the side. It had a face painted on it, his eyes white and soulless, and he was kind of ugly.

"Um Kawasaki. What is he?" Silicon asked politely as he brother took it from her hands. 

"It, my dear sister, is a Daruma doll. You make a wish and paint in one of the eyes, then when your wish comes true, you paint in the other eye!" Kawasaki chirped as he tossed the doll back at her.

"Oh! Thank you so much! That's a great idea!" Silicon smiled as she placed the doll in front of her.

Silicon then got up and walked over to her closet, opening up the sliding doors she bent over and picked up a box. Placing the box upon her bed she opened it, revealing tons of paints. She looked threw them until she found one that she wanted, a glittery blue one. She then took out a brush and grabbed her Daruma doll. She unscrewed the top of the paint bottle and dipped the paint brush into the paint. Then she pulled it out and dabbed a circle into the Daruma's right eye.

"I wish that I could prove that cartoons are real! So that people won't mock me and ridicule me, I wish that Jake was real and all the others!" Silicon yelled with pure seriousness. 

Just then the lights went out with a loud snapping sound. Silicon and Kawasaki screamed as the lights flickered back on. It was around ten and of course it was dark. Her parents had also gone out, so she was in charge of Kawasaki, and the house. 

"What was that?" Kawasaki asked as he closed the blinds in Silicon's huge window.

"Um, I bet we just blew a fuse! I mean you left the Playstation on!" Silicon replied unsure of what to say.

"Right." Kawasaki agreed shakily.

"Let's go down stairs and watch some TV. Ok?" Silicon laughed as she hit Kawasaki on the back. 

"Ok."

Just then the lights went off again and a scream was heard, and it wasn't theirs. Silicon and Kawasaki screamed after hearing the other scream and ran out of Silicon's room. They ran down the spiral staircase into the main entrance hall. Silicon ran over and locked the eight foot tall door then she followed Kawasaki into the ball room.

"This wasn't the best place to run too..." Silicon mumbled. 

Kawasaki looked around only to see that the walls where made of glass, they could see straight out, and people could see straight in. Silicon got up and was about to walk out when she saw something outside hanging in her power lines.

"Oh gawd...Look Kawasaki..." Silicon whispered pointing outside. 

"What the?"

Whatever was hanging in the power lines was glowing a bright blue color and was struggling trying to escape the wires. Just then the lights went back on and Silicon could see that the thing in her power lines was getting electrocuted. 

"Kawasaki! We have to go out there and help it!" Silicon yelled as she ran towards the main door again. 

"NO! Silicon, we don't know what that is!" Kawasaki fought back as he ran after his sister.

"I don't care, as Zidane said 'You don't need a reason to help people'" Silicon yelled back as she unlocked the front door. 

"Silicon!" Kawasaki didn't follow but just stood in the doorway as his sister ran to go save what ever was in the power lines.

Silicon ran down her marble staircase onto the cobblestone trial to the front gate. She ran past the gate witch was made of silver and shaped like a Chinese dragon. She ran up to the glowing creature in the power lines and called up to it.

"Konnichi wa! Are you a person?" Silicon hollered up to the person stuck in the wires.

"Hai! Can you help me? Please!" A boys voice yelled back, it sounded like Jake...

"Um, well I can try!" Silicon yelled back as she looked at the pole next to her.

Silicon saluted whom ever was up there and she jumped onto the wooden pole, wrapping her body around it. She then started to climb up the pole quickly as she could hear the boys whimpers echoing in her ears. She reached the top of the pole soon after she had started and then she got a good look at the boy. She almost fell, it, it just couldn't be...

"You just gonna sit there or what?" The boy yelled at Silicon whom was staring at him aimlessly.

"Yes, um I mean maybe, um No." Silicon then grabbed the wires closest to her and pulled.

This sent the boy spinning in circles, but she didn't stop. Then he fell out of the wires, and landed like a cat on his two feet. Silicon just stared at him as he pulled a long robe on his back closer to him. 

"Come here!" The boy yelled up at Silicon, "I need to ask you a couple questions!"

Silicon waved back at him and slid gently down the pole, she didn't land to gracefully actually she fell down onto her butt.

"Smooth." The boy laughed as he watched Silicon pull herself off of the ground.

Silicon didn't say anything, but blushed as she walked over to the boy. She walked up to him and looked at his face, his blue hair was long and spiky and his eyes looked like the ocean. She just stared at his eyes for about three minutes as the boy looked at her house. 

"This your house cutey?" The boy asked Silicon as he pointed at the blue mansion.

"Yeah, um, what's you name?" Silicon asked even more red from him calling her 'cutey'.

"Oh...Prince Yuki Akihabara, but you my dear, can call me Jake." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ja, ja, ja , Jake? Your name is Jake?" Silicon asked her eyes wide.

"Why?" Jake asked as he let go of her hand and crossed his arms.

"You, you look exactly like this guy in a video game who's name is Jake too." 

"Oh, of course! I didn't introduce myself properly. I am Jake Akihabara of Ape Escape, founded in the Playstation Nation." He proudly announced puffing out his chest like he was real important, "And you?"

Silicon was lost for words, but she did react. She grabbed Jake around the waist and gave him a huge hug, "I'm Silicon Takoyaki, of Osaka!"

"Can't breath sweet thing, please let go." Jake panted as he pulled her off of him.

"Sorry it's just that I, I've been waiting to meet you forever!" Silicon whispered he eyes starting to get watery.

"Don't cry Silica..."

"It's Silicon."

"Right sorry, don't cry babe. By the look of it, I'm going to be here a long time!" Jake exhaled staring up at the sky.

"Why? What happened?" Silicon asked him concerned.

"Listen, it's really late. Your house looks really big...um, don't find this rude ok? Can I spend the night?" Jake asked Silicon as he started to fidget with a Yin-Yang necklace hanging around his neck.

"Sure, I don't mind. You can sleep on my floor on a futon." Silicon agreed as she started to walk towards her house.

"Thank you very much Silicon. I'll take my leave tomorrow, I must get back to my home planet to stop an invading race from enslaving my people!" Jake yawned stretching.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Silicon mumbled sarcastically.

"Yep! I have to save Komiketto though, I mean I do rule it." Jake told Silicon who was walking right next to him.

"Komiketto? Is that your home planet?" Silicon asked curiously.

"Yeah, right there!" Jake smiled as he pointed up at a bright green star in the sky.

"Cool." Silicon smiled as Jake and her climbed the marble staircase into her house.

* To Be Continued *

Get ready for more cartoon action! HIYA! BANZAI! ^-^ 


	2. Summary and notes

Hello there people who might read this story, it is I, DarkSilicon, and I am here to inform you of things because I love you people for the support that you have given me, I really do 3 Anyway, I'm not writing this anymore. Well...not really. The thing is, I don't want to write _this_ particular book anymore. There is a sequel to this book, and I will be writing that and posting that up here for all to read. So, I'm going to post a quick summary of the rest of the book, and then you guys can read the sequel when I post that, ok?

My Console Summary by DarkSilicon

Chapter: X

Rating: PG

Warnings: This might be boring

Disclaimer: I own Radiants, Silicon, Jake, Seraphim, Megumi, May, Mike, Obsidian, Yurei, Zem, Lucky belongs to Lucky444, and the others belong to major corporations and the like

Author's Note: Yay. Summary. b Please note, if you've never read any of My Console, you really need to read this to understand ANYTHING. /b

The book that I will be starting with is actually not the first book, which is probably not going to be much of a shock to my friends and watchers on DeviantArt. The first book is not something that I really am interested in writing, basically because the plot is something that is so familiar to me that it's not even worth expressing. The book would be insanely boring, not to mention slow on updates because of my lack of interest. SO! Since you're going to need to know the first book to read the second, I have decided to give a short(?) summary of the first book to you. Read on and learn about the plot and characters :3 (oh, and for those that are familiar with the story, the -1 book is not going to have a summary listed because it's not special and doesn't deserve a summary xD Besides, I don't even know if it's gonna exist anymore anyway)

My Console: Arrival

Chapters: 1-57

Rating: PG-13 (for language)

Warnings: Fluff, language, love, babies, original characters

Disclaimer: I own Radiants, Silicon, Jake, Seraphim, Megumi, May, Mike, Obsidian, Yurei, Zem, Lucky belongs to Lucky444, and the others belong to major corporations and the like

Author's Note: This is the summary. w00t

Silicon Takoyaki is a fourteen year girl living in a small suburb in Massachusetts, living a basically normal life with her parents and eight year old brother Kawasaki. She has a small house and a few pets, and a lot of very loyal friends. One day Kawasaki came home from a school fair with a gift for his sister, which turned out to be a Japanese Daruma doll. A Daruma doll is a Japanese legend, you are supposed to paint in one of the doll's eyes and make a wish, when the wish comes true the other eye should be painted in. Silicon was always very interested in video games. She spent hours and hours playing games such as Ape Escape and Final Fantasy IX, and she found herself developing a very strong connection to the other world behind her TV screen. So, it was only natural that she wished for the characters that she loved to somehow come to her, and she made that wish on her doll.

Little does she know that there is a planet galaxies away that holds the key to all her wishes. The planet is called Komiketto. Komiketto is a lot like Earth, it has water and plants and creatures that live on it. The only difference is that the planet is inhabited by all of the characters that were ever created by mankind. The cartoons all lived together in peace, until the black dragons decided that they wanted to control the planet. The leader of the black dragons, Europop, is very concerned with the declining belief in dragons on Earth. She believes that the only way for her to show the humans that dragons do exist is to control the planet of Komiketto and somehow use a portal to enter the human world. Such a portal was in the hands of the Professor (from Ape Escape). He hid the portal (which was in the shape of a Playstation at the time) in his lab, entrusting it to be guarded by his granddaughter Natalie (also from Ape Escape). The lab though is not a bastion strong enough to keep out the black dragons, and Europop soon attacks the lab to try and find the portal. The Professor can't hold the large dragon back much longer, and he sends out Spike (Ape Escape) to find help.

Spike runs to Ice Castle (a very large white castle on the outskirts of Carino City, it appears to be made out of ice because of the fog it emits, but it's really just a normal building like everything else, it just emits fog for some reason I have yet to figure out...) and tries to find help from his former best friend, Jake Akihabara. Jake at the time is sixteen, and is in seclusion because of him being rejected from the Ape Escape group. Jake was born a Radiant (a half-dragon creature, they are descended from Ladon, and control the colors) and when he ran away at the age of ten (for various reasons) he disguised himself as a human, and lived with Spike. Jake soon became quite sick of his human form, he couldn't stand the hideous body and had to change back. When he transformed back into a Radiant Spike and all of his friends rejected him, causing him to return to his now empty home. Jake agrees to help Spike stop the dragons, but when Jake arrives he is immediately stopped by Europop who calls him a traitor for attacking his own kind. The Radiant doesn't want to be shunned from the Persons (a human like character on Komiketto is called a person, not a human) and fights her, only to be thrown through the portal by a freak accident.

Back on Earth Silicon is babysitting Kawasaki and is preparing for bed, only to be shocked when the power goes out. The two look outside to see that there is something caught in their power lines, Silicon deciding to go outside and take a look. When Silicon sees what's caught in her power lines she completely flips out, realizing that there's a human stuck up there. She somehow manages to climb the power line and get Jake down without being electrocuted, and when the two fall to the ground Silicon completely freaks out when she sees who was caught in her power lines. Jake is her original character, and as I'm sure you can imagine she faints in shock, and Jake carries her back to her house. When Silicon awakens Jake explains his predicament to her and she tells him that he is welcome to stay with her, as long as her parents don't catch him. So, that's how Jake ends up living with Silicon. In the first book he stays in her room with her (as opposed to the second when he lives in the basement), and he takes her Playstation and tries to convert it into a portal so he can return to his own world.

A few days after Jake arrives to Earth, Spike shows up wandering around in Silicon's backyard. He went through the portal to try and find Jake, and when he finds he tells him that Komiketto is in ruins. The black dragons had destroyed the entirety of the planet, and Jake needs to go back, because the dragons need to talk to someone who they might listen too, such as a dragon like Jake. But, Jake is stuck on Earth with no way out until he can make a portal. With Spike's help Jake assures Silicon that it should only take him one more week to finish the portal, and then he could head back to his own world. Silicon though, doesn't want Jake and Spike to leave, and she begs that when the portal is fixed that she is taken back to Komiketto with them. She explains that she doesn't fit in with the other humans around her and tells them that she needs to live with them amongst the other cartoons. Jake only laughs at her, assuring her that she would be better off here, and that she would never fit in with the others on Komiketto either. So, while Jake and Spike work on transforming the Playstation into a portal, one night Silicon is kidnapped. Jake and Spike were stranded at her house, while Silicon was taken to god only knows where.

While, since I'm the author I'll let you in on what Jake and Spike don't know because dramatic irony is fun. Silicon is kidnapped by Murdoc Niccals from the Gorillaz, and is taken back to Kong Studios. He explains to her that the black dragons are paying anyone who can catch her one million yen, and he needs that money. He has three other band members (2D, Russel, and Noodle) to take care of, and with the Music Migration in ruins, that money might be enough to get him out of Kong Studios and into the Nickelodeon Nation, or somewhere else that is relatively unharmed as of yet. Silicon is obviously dead frightened, as Murdoc would have to kill her to be able to give her to the black dragons, so she tries to run away. When she tries to run away she runs into Noodle, the ten year old guitarist of the Gorillaz, and the little girl frantically tells her that she needs her help. Silicon doesn't want to mess with these people, and she follows Noodle to see that Noodle's best friend 2D, the pianist/vocalist of the Gorillaz, is sick. Silicon doesn't know how she can help, but she uses the excuse to try and find help for 2D by asking Noodle where a portal might be so she can go and get her friends Jake and Spike. Noodle takes her to the Jukebox in Kong Studios, which is their portal, and she is able to return.

When she returns she explains everything to Jake and Spike, and Jake for some reason gets furious. He demands that they need to finish their portal as soon as possible so he can go to Kong Studios himself, and Spike agrees. Silicon meanwhile is lost. The portal is finished in two days, and in thanks for Silicon's hospitability Jake gives her a...ok. This is way too longwinded and horribly boring.

A list of things you need to know so I can stop writing this xx

They go to Kong Studios and Jake wants to kill 2D for some reason Silicon can't figure out.

Silicon and Murdoc fall in love. Aw.

Jake goes crazy and attacks Murdoc. Yay.

Silicon is transformed into Silicon girl, or basically, an anime girl

Silicon and Murdoc break up, and Murdoc meets Yurei, and they fall in love. Aw.

Spike turns evil and works for Kuja

Jake saves him. Aw.

Silicon and Jake find out that Luperium Mooneye is behind all of this nonsense. He was supposed to be a famous anime character, but his creator dropped him from the story, and he became angry because of it. So obviously he wanted revenge and he kills everyone!

Jake and Silicon fall in love. Aw.

Jake transforms and scares the crap out of Silicon.

Silicon and 2D go to Eastwood (a completely white place that transforms into the persons worst fear when they're there) and they get kidnapped by Luperium.

Jake and the others run away to go save them.

Jake is stabbed by Luperium and dies.

Jake magically comes back to life for some reason. Silicon and the other are quite perplexed.

Silicon and Luperium face off on top of a volcano and they both die.

THE END

Ah ha ha. There's more to it than that, but I'll really explain things for you in the second book so it's not too confusing. Besides, those are all of the important parts anyway. I also don't want to bore you to death or you'll never read this again. I will post the sequel real soon, so look for it in the My Console C2 community! Please subscribe if you're interested in this book so you can find it again, because I won't be posting it in the Ape Escape category anymore, because it doesn't really go there. Thank you so much for reading the other chapter thing and supporting me! I love you guys hearts

Also, the story has a website- http/ again :3


End file.
